Oh Simple Thing, Where Have You Gone?
by misslaurielou88
Summary: Kurt has gone to New York for Nationals and he's so excited to be there. What happens when Kurt disappears; no one knowing what has happened to Kurt, with the last trace of Kurt left in a voicemail to Blaine? Will Kurt be found and ever be reunited with his loved ones? And if he is found, what happens then?
1. Prologue

"Oh Blaine it's amazing here! I can totally picture our lives here when we go to college," Kurt gushed over the phone to Blaine, who was currently sitting in the senior common room at Dalton Academy.

"I'm glad you're having a good time in New York baby. I miss you though," Blaine said, sounding as if he was slightly breathless and Kurt could hear a little scuffle going on down the phone.

Kurt chuckled softly, knowing well that Blaine would have pouted when he said that, "I miss you too Blaine. I'm glad I'm only here for a few days. And is that Wes trying to make you concentrate on Warbler practice?"

Blaine laughed at his words, "Oh you know Wes too well. He wants me to pay attention to his demonstration of the two-step we always do in our performances. And Kurt, I'm glad you're home soon. I miss seeing your face... Wes, stop trying to get my phone!"

Kurt listened to his boyfriend bicker with his friend while observing the life of New York around him. He was standing in the shadows, outside the hotel the New Directions were staying in for Nationals. He had escaped all the drama of trying to write a song. He had told Finn he was going to call Blaine then quickly ran from the room. Mr Schue had gone to fill in some paperwork and after they had run around the city, singing songs about New York, it was time for work. Of course fights had started out; mainly between Rachel and Santana. Kurt had wanted to escape and missed the sound of his boyfriend's voice so decided to call him. To Kurt's surprise, his call to Blaine was suddenly disconnected. He guessed Wes had succeeded in stealing the phone from Blaine. Kurt laughed to himself as he pictured Wes overpowering Blaine and demanding his attention, causing Blaine's sad puppy eyes and pout. Kurt pressed redial; knowing that was a fifty percent chance Blaine would pick up his phone. It went straight to voicemail; suggesting that Wes had turned the phone off.

Kurt sighed before deciding to leave a message, "Hey Blaine it's me. I guess Wes succeeded in taking your phone as you hung up on me. I had better be getting back to the New Directions. Who knows what they have got up to without me there? I might be missing Rachel and Santana have a cat fight. Anyway I miss you and I..."

Kurt had been about to tell Blaine that he loved him before realising that they hadn't said it yet and he didn't want to say it on a voicemail for the first time; plus his attention had been drawn to two men walking quickly towards him that seemed to have their eyes directed on him. Kurt gulped and his voice faltered, praying that it was just his imagination; that they would just walk past him.

"And I can't wait to see you when I get home, hopefully with a Nationals trophy," Kurt continued, although he could tell his voice sounded slightly higher and breathless; his eyes watching the men, "I'll see you in a few days time. I'll also come and visit the guys at Dalton. I can tell Wes off for being the reason I'm not talking to you right now. I've missed them, but not as much as I miss you. You're my number one and I... oh my god!"

The two men had reached Kurt and without warning, one of the men had grabbed Kurt by the arm and dragged him quickly into the alley by the hotel. None of the people passing seemed to witness this encounter, either because they ignored it or because the other man was blocking Kurt from view as he towered over him. The other man grabbed Kurt as well as he tried to break free, as they dragged him deeper into the alley. Kurt was terrified. He didn't know who these men were or where they were talking him or what they were going to do.

"Let me go! Help!" He screamed out, hoping to attract attention.

The two men tightened their grip on Kurt and continued to drag him deeper in the alley away from help; despite Kurt's desperate attempts to get free.

Kurt was nearly in tears trying to get free, "Let me go! Help! Help! Somebody please..."

Kurt suddenly felt a blow to his temple and a hand cover his mouth to stop him screaming. He felt his body being hoisted into the air by the men, meaning they were now carrying him instead of dragging him through the alley. Kurt fought as hard as he could against his eyes closing, hoping someone would see him. He felt his body fall limp as his breathing deteriorated due to the hand over his mouth; plus the blow to the head was making him want to close his eyes and sleep. Kurt felt his hand go limp and felt something slip his hand, watching as his iPhone smashed on the streets of New York. He hoped that someone would find it or Blaine would get that voicemail and get help. As Kurt's world darkened, his last thoughts were of this boyfriend and whether he would get the chance to tell him he loved him.

(break)

Blaine was furious Wes had hung up on his boyfriend and confiscated his phone. He had glared at Wes for the remainder of the Warbler practice. At the end, Wes gave him his phone and started giving him a lecture. Blaine, however, wasn't listening and was concentrating on turning his phone on. He waited for it to load. When it did, he saw he had a voicemail from Kurt.

"Oh has Kurt left you a voicemail? Put it on speaker so we can hear Kurt rant at me," Wes said, smiling at his friend.

Blaine rolled his eyes as all the Warblers gathered round but he did what Wes said, wanting to hear Kurt tell Wes off, and pressed play.

The voicemail started, "Hey Blaine it's me. I guess Wes succeeded in taking your phone as you hung up on me. I had better be getting back to the New Directions. Who knows what they have got up to without me there? I might be missing Rachel and Santana have a cat fight. Anyway I miss you and I..."

Blaine chuckled slightly and wondered why Kurt had paused; had his boyfriend been about to say the 'L' word?

The voicemail continued, "And I can't wait to see you when I get home, hopefully with a Nationals trophy," Kurt continued, although he could tell his voice sounded slightly higher and breathless; his eyes watching the men, "I'll see you in a few days time. I'll also come and visit the guys at Dalton. I can tell Wes off for being the reason I'm not talking to you right now. I've missed them, but not as much as I miss you. You're my number one and I... oh my god!"

Blaine was panicking now. Kurt's voice had been getting pitchier as he continued to speak. The Warblers smiled at Kurt's Dalton comment but all looked worried. Blaine caught David's eye and they both shared a look of concern. When he heard his boyfriend cry out, "Oh my God!" Blaine had leapt to his feet and was staring at the phone, willing Kurt to talk and be okay.

"Let me go! Help!" came Kurt's voice out of the phone.

Blaine's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. What was happening to his beloved Kurt a thousand miles away in New York?"

Kurt's teary voice continued, "Let me go! Help! Help! Somebody please..."

Kurt's voice was cut off as they heard a massive thump and a muffled sound; as if Kurt was being silenced. Suddenly the call was cut off leaving the Warblers sitting in silence. Blaine heard the options listed for the voicemail and quickly grabbed his phone, pressing two and saving the message. He went into his contacts on his phone and pressed 'Finn'. It rang for a few moments.

"Hey dude what's up?" Finn said, sounding as if he was eating something.

Blaine had to try, "Is Kurt with you?"

"No," Finn replied, causing Blaine's heart to shatter, "He went downstairs to phone you."

Blaine didn't know how he was going to tell Finn what had happened but he had to say it, "Kurt left me a voicemail after my friend hung up on him. He said he was out the front of the hotel leaning on a wall by the alley. In the voicemail he starts sounding panicked after a while then starts calling for help and yelling let me go."

Finn had gone silent. Blaine couldn't blame him. He still couldn't believe it himself. Suddenly Blaine heard yelling. Finn was alerting the New Directions.

"Blaine?" Finn's voice sounded panicked and breathless, "Blaine I've told them quickly and we're all running outside now."

"Please stay on the phone with me," Blaine begged, needing to know of Kurt's welfare.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else," Finn replied, his words comforting Blaine.

Blaine listened to Finn running and listened to him ordering the New Directions around when they were outside. He waited for Finn to talk into the phone and tell him what was going on, hoping they'd find Kurt.

Finn coughed down the phone, "Blaine... Santana found his phone in the alley. The screen is cracked but it's still on. It's definitely his as the two of you are the background. You know, the prom picture he loves so much," Finn sounded like he was trying to suppress sobs, "We ran to the end of the alley but there's no sign of him. It led to the back of the hotel, a public car park there. They obviously drove away. Near where Santana found his phone... there was a little bit of blood but I don't know if that's his."

"He's gone," Blaine whispered, trying not to break down.

"Blaine I'm calling the police okay. After that I need to call Burt and Mum to tell them. Oh God Burt will die. He loves Kurt more than anything and I... I need to call Mr Schue as well to tell him he needs to be here now."

"Wait," Blaine interrupted, "Where is Mr Schue?"

"He's filling in some paperwork for Nationals. Blaine I'll call you back straight after."

With that, Finn hung up. Blaine dropped his phone and sunk into the sofa behind, burying his hand in his hands and then he finally broke down. He wondered if he would ever see his boyfriend again and would ever get the chance to tell him he loved him.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. I'm trying this idea out. Let me know so please review :)**

**My twitter is Bish93 so follow me :)**

**Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	2. Aftermath

Kurt Hummel was gone. There had been no trace of him since he vanished off the streets of New York in May 2011. It was now mid December of 2011 and the Hummel family were beside themselves. It had been just under seven months. Seven months since Kurt had been abducted. He had gone to New York to participate in the Show Choir National Championship where he was a member of the New Directions. It was also his first time in the Big Apple. Kurt had never made it to Nationals and the New Directions lost; mainly to do with the fact they were all devastated about Kurt but the fact Finn and Rachel kissed mid performance caused them to lose brownie points. The police had been called immediately after the Glee club realised Kurt had disappeared thanks to his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. It didn't matter how quickly the police came and were out looking for Kurt. There was no trace of him at all and only a few people had come forward to say they had seen him on the phone outside the hotel he was staying in. One man told the police he saw the men approach Kurt but didn't think anything of it as he was in a hurry as he was late for work. The case was still open but the chances of finding Kurt alive was decreasing more time passed by.

Burt Hummel had been a little apprehensive about letting his son and stepson go to New York. He had understood that Kurt wanted to go there for college but that had been over a year away. Kurt was only a seventeen year old with no experience outside of Ohio. Burt didn't want to stop his son from competing in his singing competition; especially after the year he had had with the bullying, the death threats and being voted Prom Queen by secret ballot. Burt had thought going to New York with his friends would have been good for his son. How wrong he had been! He would have preferred some parental supervision in New York as he knew what the New Directions were like; running around New York singing if they got the chance. Burt, however, had trusted Will Schuester to look after Kurt, Finn and the others, stopping them from getting into too much trouble. When Burt had received a phone call from a hysterical Finn, crying about a missing Kurt, he felt as if he was having another heart attack. He immediately flew to New York with Carole, praying that Kurt had just gotten lost in the big city and that he would be found. He just wanted his son home. Burt had gone to the hotel where his son had last been seen. He walked down the alleyway, frantically searching for clues. He spotted the small pool of dried blood that he had been told was Kurt's. He tried to ignore the images rushing through his mind of his little boy being dragged through the alley, trying frantically to get free and call for help. Burt had demanded to know where Will Schuester had been when everything had been going on. Finn told him that he had gone to fill in some paperwork for Nationals but eventually the truth came out that Mr Schue had gone to oversee his secret Broadway show with April Rhodes that he was leaving the New Directions for. Burt had been furious and had to be physically restrained from beating Will to a pulp. He knew that even if Will had been there, Kurt would have still gone downstairs to phone Blaine but he was so furious and just needed someone to blame. Burt just wanted his little boy home and safe. He was the last link he had to his dead wife Elizabeth and he couldn't bear the thought that he was fatherless as well.

Finn had been shocked to receive a call from Blaine when he knew his little brother was supposed to be on the phone with him downstairs in the hotel lobby. He put down his sandwich and answered the phone. When Blaine had told him about the voicemail Kurt had left with him crying out for help and demanding to be released, Finn felt physically sick. He rallied all of the New Directions to look for Kurt and hoped to God that it was just a joke, meaning Kurt was fine and safe. When there was no sign of Kurt and Santana came out of the alley with tears trailing down her face, he knew there was no hope. Santana showed him the broken phone on the ground; with a picture of Blaine and Kurt on the cracked screen from Prom looking so happy together. She also pointed out the pool of blood that was obviously recent. Finn had to quickly look away or risk throwing up everywhere. He knew that it was Kurt's blood on the floor and was suddenly terrified of what had happened to his little brother. Finn hated having to tell Blaine about what had been found in the place he told them to look. He just hated the entire situation. He was deeply disappointed in Mr Schue, someone he thought he could always look up to and respect. He could have forgiven Mr Schue for leaving the New Directions for Broadway but he couldn't forgive him for not being there when his little brother had been snatched from the right in front of the hotel. None of the New Directions were happy with Mr Schue for what had happened. Like Burt, they all knew it wouldn't have made a difference to whether Kurt had been taken or not but they just wanted to put the blame on someone. Rachel was furious at the teacher but Finn suspected it was partly due to the fact he had got a role on Broadway as well. The New Directions wasn't the same. They all missed Kurt so much and couldn't believe they didn't know whether he was still even alive. No one had the desire to sing songs and try to recruit new members. Eventually Finn told the group they'd continue in Kurt's honour as he wouldn't want them to stop spreading the joy of music into the world.

Blaine had decided to tell Kurt he loved him for the first time when his boyfriend got back from New York. He had been annoyed when Wes hung up on Kurt and wouldn't give him the phone back. When he heard the voicemail left by Kurt, he thought his heart had been broken. When the news was confirmed by Finn he felt as if his heart was broken into millions of pieces unable to be put back together until he saw for himself that Kurt Hummel, the boy he loved so much, was safe and sound. Blaine couldn't grasp the fact that he didn't know where Kurt was. He couldn't quite believe that his Kurt was out in the world somewhere and he didn't know where. Blaine refused to believe Kurt was dead. He had told Burt this and said there was always hope. Burt had hugged Blaine and thanked him for giving him some hope. All of the Warblers were devastated by the disappearance of the ex Warbler. Wes had become a shadow of his former self as he felt so guilty. He couldn't believe he had hung up on Kurt when Blaine and Kurt were speaking. He thought that if he hadn't, they would have known what was happening to Kurt immediately and someone could have phoned a member of the New Directions to save Kurt. No matter what anyone said, Wes refused to let go of the guilt. Blaine eventually had to sit him down one day and explain to him that he wasn't angry at him at all for hanging up on Kurt and explained that as they had the voicemail saved; it had helped the police a lot. Wes still wouldn't forgive him but seemed to accept that the voicemail was good as it helped the police. There was a new Warbler who joined in the September, four months after Kurt's disappearance, going by the name of Sebastian Smythe. He had immediately started hitting on Blaine to his annoyance. When Blaine told Sebastian there was no way he'd ever be interested because he was in love with someone, Sebastian simply replied that they'd never have to know. Blaine continued to tell Sebastian that the boy he loved was Kurt Hummel, the boy who had gone missing in New York, and there was no way he could ever love another. Sebastian just smirked at the heartbroken boy and told him he should move as Kurt had either moved on himself or was dead. The result of that conversation ended up with Sebastian having a black eye. After that Sebastian never said a bad word about Kurt again and offered his condolences to Blaine and the Warblers who knew Kurt.

When senior year came around for the majority of the New Directions, they were all saddened to know that Kurt wouldn't be there with them. It just didn't feel right to them. Rachel couldn't believe that her best Gay wasn't there to apply to colleges with her. She had heard about NYADA in New York, which she was sure she would have gone to with Kurt, but now she wasn't even sure if she wanted to return to New York, to the past she lost her best friend. Mr Schuester did his best to encourage the New Directions but none of them were particularly happy with him; even after the summer. Sue Sylvester took every opportunity she could to tear him down; reminding him what a terrible teacher he was to leave a group of children on their own in the big city and how he should be fired. Burt Hummel had tried to get him fired but in the end decided against it, knowing Kurt wouldn't have wanted for that to happen. The Warblers and the New Directions had become closer due to the unfortunate events and often held a joint practice; swapping here Dalton and McKinley. They all came together to honour Kurt. Blaine had thought about transferring to McKinley but had come to the conclusion that he would be miserable there without Kurt; at least at Dalton he had the support of the Warblers.

When December rolled around, it just filled everyone with despair. It would be the first Christmas without Kurt in their lives. Blaine had been working on a ring made out of wrappers that he would give to Kurt if he ever came back. He was just praying for a Christmas miracle. Burt was finding things to occupy his time such as running for Congressman and winning the election. He wasn't sure whether he won due to his views or the fact he was the father of a missing child. He tried to ignore the latter and focus on the fact he was a Congressman. Carole travelled to Washington DC with Burt to keep him company as she was worried about him after Kurt's disappearance. He had already suffered through one heart attack and if he didn't look after himself properly, he could have another heart attack. Finn was doing his best to guide the New Directions through a terrible time. He missed Kurt so much and just wanted him home. Everyone did.

Kurt was constantly on the mind of everyone who loved him. They didn't know where he was or what had happened to him. They just wanted him safe and to come home.

**Sorry for my absent lately. I've started university and am doing a primary teaching course so of course it's busy. This chapter has taken me a couple of weeks as had to find the time. Plus I turned 19 ****woop woop.**

**I also couldn't believe Blaine cheated on Kurt! The Break Up was such a brilliant episode but I cried several times. Klaine are endgame!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	3. Is that Kurt Hummel?

Jim Edwards yawned as he looked out of his cab window. This was the downside to being a taxi driver; long shifts and some periods of no clients. He glanced at his watch to see it was half past one in the morning. The fifty one year old groaned, not knowing how long he had left of his shift. He had told his wife Linda not to wait up but she didn't like going to sleep in an empty flat and would usually wait for him to get home before even considering going to sleep. Jim didn't particularly like the idea of his wife at home on her own at this time but there was nothing he could do. He turned the radio up a little bit as he caught the end of Kings of Leon's 'Sex on Fire'. He listened to the radio presenter talk about missing children across America. Jim thought of his twenty two year old daughter and shuddered. He couldn't even cope with the idea of her going missing.

"There's a boy from Ohio who went missing in New York just less than seven months ago. As you can imagine, his family are devastated and are doing everything they can to bring him home. It is starting to look unlikely that the boy will be found as he was snatched from the streets of New York and there has been no lead since. If you do see this boy, please contact the New York Police Department. His name is Kurt Hummel; he is 17 years old, he has brown hair, pale skin, he is five foot eleven inches and of a slim build. He has glasz eyes... apparently a mixture of blue, green and grey. His family and friends desperately want him to come home so if there are any sightings of him, let the police know." The radio presenter said, clearly reading off a script and putting no emotion into it.

Jim switched radio stations and found one playing club classics. He smiled as he heard Bon Jovi's _'_Livin' on a Prayer'. His mind drifted to what he had just heard from the radio presenter. His thoughts went out to the boy's family all the way in Ohio. Their son had been missing for seven months and there was no lead. Jim couldn't imagine if that had happened to his daughter. He would be beside him and driving up and down the country looking for her. He knew it was likely that this boy Kurt Hummel was dead but if it was his child, he wouldn't like to give up hope that they would be found again.

Jim's radio flashed, indicating his boss was calling him, "Hey Vic, please tell me you have a job for me?"

Jim heard Vic laugh over the radio, "You bet I do. It'll be your last of the night then you can go home to Linda."

Jim felt so relieved, "Cheers Vic. What's the job?"

Vic coughed, "Sam usually does this but he's completely held up and I don't want to keep this guy waiting."

Jim frowned but didn't say anything as Vic continued, "Look just do this job and then you can go home. Everyone will be happy. I need you go to 152nd Street Washington Heights and pick up a Mr Lee Briggs and some others. You are to take them to West 34th Street. He'll tell you exactly where you need to go."

He didn't like the sound of this at all, "Vic..."

"I'll give you triple the money you make okay?" Vic pleaded, scaring his employee how desperate he sounded, "Just do this and you can go home."

Jim sighed knowing he had no choice, "Fine I'll do it. But you owe me an explanation."

"Thank you," Vic said, sounded relieved, "I will, I promise. See you tomorrow."

Jim bid Vic goodbye before pressing 'end call' on the radio. He turned the engine on and started making his way to 152nd Street. It would only take him about fifteen minutes as he was parked near Central Park West. Jim turned the radio up and smiled when they played the Christmas song 'Do They Know It's Christmas' by Band Aid. There was only about nine days to go until Christmas and he still had some shopping to do. Jim was going to be spending the day with his wife and his daughter; the perfect day in his opinion. He suddenly thought of the Hummel family in Ohio without their son but shook that away. There was nothing he could do about it. Jim pushed that out of his mind and sang along to the song, continuing to sing when 'Fairytale of New York' by the Pogues came on. It was one of his favourite Christmas songs and he loved doing duets with his wife, even if he couldn't sing very well. He drove normally until he reached 152nd Street, ignoring the butterflies he felt in his stomach. The street wasn't lit very well and he didn't know where this Lee Briggs was. He drove along the street slowly until he spotted a man leaning against a building, standing with three other people.

Jim pulled the taxi over and wound down the window, "Lee Briggs?"

The man nodded before opening the cab door. To Jim's surprise, he grabbed hold of one of the people he was and practically forced them into the cab. Jim was horrified and opened his mouth to say something, but it dawned on him that he wasn't dealing with nice people who just wanted a cab ride. Vic was probably being forced to take these people wherever they needed to go. He sounded so desperate for Jim to do it and told him just to do his job then go home. Jim was still horrified as he watched Jim push another two people into the cab before getting into the front himself.

"You know where we're going?" Lee Briggs asked in an impolite tone.

Jim nodded as he looked at Lee Briggs. He was about six foot five with dark hair and wearing a black trench coat. Jim knew he was the sort of man he liked to avoid. He put the cab into gear and started driving, turning the fare meter on. He just focused on the road in front of him, suddenly feeling terrified for his wellbeing. He could still hear Christmas songs being quietly played. At a red light, Jim couldn't help it but glance in his rear-view mirror and see who his three passengers were. It was two boys and one girl. All three of them had their eyes closed and were holding hands; the boy in the mirror clutching both the girl and boy's hands. Jim moved his eyes back to the front to check if the light had changed. When he saw it hadn't, he looked back in the mirror. He was shocked to see how young they are looked. None of them could have been over eighteen. He saw how skinny they all were and the clothes they were wearing. It looked like they had been wearing those clothes for a long time. They were all creased and dirty; although the three of them looked like they hadn't been able to wash in a long time. All of them had bruises on their faces and the parts of their body Jim could see. Jim was worried where he was taking these kids. He wished he wasn't a coward and would try to get rid of this Lee Briggs so he could help the kids. He glanced at the road again to see the car in front of theirs moving. He quickly took the handbrake off and put the car into drive. He continued his journey feeling nervous, hoping for another opportunity to look at the unfortunate children sitting behind him. The cab stopped at another red light and Jim immediately glanced in the rear-view mirror. Jim looked over the features of the three of them. The girl looked absolutely tiny, with her long red hair shielding some of her face. The boy on the other end had short blonde hair and looked like he was the oldest one there. One of his eyes was slightly swollen due to a bruise. Jim's eyes moved to the boy in the middle. He had brown hair that looked like bed hair as it was so messed up. He had extremely pale skin; although it might have just been because he was cold. The boy was of a slim build; although he looked like he had absolutely no fat on him whatsoever. He looked to be quite tall and was around the age of sixteen or seventeen; although he looked younger with his peaceful expression. Jim's mind flew to the radio presenter's description of the missing boy from Ohio. Was this Kurt Hummel? As if he could feel someone's eyes on him, the boy's eyes flew open but Jim continued to look at him. His eyes could be described as a stormy grey with a hint of blue in them. Jim had the strongest feeling this was the missing boy. The boy Kurt had no emotion on his face. He just looked resigned.

"Come on let's go!" Lee Briggs yelled, pulling Jim's attention back to the road.

Jim quickly put the car into gear and continued to drive to West 34th Street. His mind was racing. He was ninety nine per cent sure that that was Kurt Hummel, a boy who had been missing for nearly seven months. Jim felt slightly sickened to think that maybe Sam and Vic knew this but didn't want to interfere and cause trouble. Jim couldn't just do ignore the issue. If this had been his daughter Sophie, he would have hoped that someone would have helped her. Jim glanced at Kurt again in the rear-view mirror. His eyes were once again but he looked slightly scared. Jim felt for the poor kid; he was over five hundred miles away from his home and hadn't seen his family and family for over half of a year. The boy had obviously been through hell, and so had the other two next to him. He wondered how many more there were like this. To Jim's horror he was pulling into West 34th Street. He had run out of time. He didn't know what to do.

"Stop here," Lee Briggs instructed as he gestured to a rundown building, "How much?"

Jim glanced at the fare meter and stammered out, "Twenty five, ninety three please."

Lee Briggs passed him three ten dollar notes, "Take thirty."

Jim nodded as he watched Lee Briggs get out of the cab. He thought about locking the doors so the three kids were locked in the car. Before he could do anything, Lee Briggs had the door opens and was grabbing the girl's arm. Jim longed to say something but he was frozen. The man reached and grabbed Kurt's arm as well. Jim moved slightly as if he was going to grab Kurt's other arm but decided against it. He was forming a plan in his head. He could never live with himself if he let this man Lee Briggs take those three children and he did absolutely nothing about it. Lee Briggs nodded at Jim before shutting the cab door and dragging the three kids into the rundown building. Jim quickly drove away as he saw Lee Briggs glance back at him. Jim drove until he was a couple of streets away then pulled over. He picked up his phone and saw he had a missed call from Linda.

He called her back but reached voicemail, "Hi darling it's me. I've just finished so I will be home shortly I promise you. I just have to make a phone call. I'll explain everything when I get home. I love you. Bye."

Jim ended the call before dialling 911. If he couldn't do anything himself, he was going to get the police involved. They were looking for Kurt Hummel.

"Hello, please state your emergency," said the voice of the operator.

"Hi I'm a taxi driver and I think I just had the missing boy Kurt Hummel in the back of my cab," Jim said, unsure of what to do.

"Ok Sir would you like to elaborate on that," the woman said, her voice remaining calm.

I quickly spoke, "I had to pick up a Mr Lee Briggs from 152nd Street Washington Heights and take him to West 34th street. When I picked him up, there were three teenagers with him; two boys and one girl. They were all in such a state; messed up hair and clothes, skinny frames and covered in bruises. One of the boys matched the description of Kurt Hummel from Ohio, who has been missing for seven months. Lee Briggs took them into this rundown building on West 34th Street."

There was a pause as Jim heard typing, then the woman continued, "Thank you. The police are on their way. What was your name Sir?"

"Jim... Jim Edwards," I replied, praying to God that Kurt Hummel would be all right and returned home to his loved ones.

*break*

Kurt pulled his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He was resting on a dirty old mattress, trying not to cry. He couldn't cry otherwise he would be beaten up. He glanced to his right to see his friend Hayley Morris fighting back tears as well. Kurt instantly moved closer to him and wrapped his arm around her, drawing her to his chest. Kurt, Hayley and another boy called James Carlton had just been brought back from the brothel. This had been Kurt's life for nearly seven months now. It was as if his old life was a dream. At first Kurt allowed himself to think of his Dad, his step-mum, his brother, his friends and his amazing boyfriend Blaine but now he refused to think about them. He couldn't keep torturing himself by thinking about them and his life in Lima. He had to remain strong and every time he thought of them, he would want to curl up in a ball and cry. The man who was in control here laughed whenever any of them cried and would call for them to be beaten up. Kurt hated Thomas Manson with a passion. He didn't even hate Karofsky or his bullies this much. Thomas Manson was the ringleader of his little group and his prostitution ring. He and his men had kidnapped about ten teenagers from the ages of fourteen to eighteen and had pimped them out; both boys and girls. Kurt could remember the first time he was locked in a room with a man who was nearly three times the age of him. He had screamed but the man had pinned him down. He had cried for hours after that and of course Thomas Manson had instructed him to be beaten up. He said that the 'little fag needs to man up'. Kurt, as well as the others there, was expected to perform a service for several men and women every day. If they complained, they were beaten until they were nearly death or they were forced to take cocaine. Cocaine is a stimulant drug that makes you feel alert and full of energy. Kurt had tried to avoid it as much as possible but had once had it injected into his veins and once been forced to snort it. They needed all the energy they could get as they were hardly fed; only if Thomas Manson remembered, which wasn't often. As Kurt didn't believe in God, he prayed to his mother every night. He prayed to her, not for himself, but to look after his father and his loved ones.

Kurt stroked Hayley's hair and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Hayley please don't cry."

Hayley sniffed a little before looking at Kurt, "I won't. They are not touching me or you tonight. I know if they tried to hurt me, you'd try to help and get hurt yourself."

Kurt didn't deny her but just pulled her close again. Hayley was his closest friend in this hell on Earth. She was seventeen years old and had been here longer than him and had informed him of how Thomas Manson operated. Hayley told him about the few that had been killed by Thomas and his gang because they stood up to them. Hayley held Kurt the first few nights he was there and looked after him, listening to his stories of his family, the New Directions and Blaine. Hayley, in return, told him all about her previous life and how she was an orphan who had been kidnapped right by her foster home in Queens. Most of the teenagers locked up in the basement mainly kept to themselves but Kurt had made friends with a few including Hayley. He had made friends with two boys called James Carlton and Luke Shields. James was gay like Kurt but Luke was straight. Kurt knew the names of some of the others but not all. It wasn't really a place for socialising.

Kurt sighed to himself, letting go of the hope he had felt. When he had found the cab driver looking directly at him in the rear-view mirror he had thought that the man had recognised him and was going to help. When Lee Briggs had reached for Kurt's arm, Kurt saw the man start a little but nothing happened. Kurt was dragged out of the car and was taken into Manson's headquarters. He saw the man drive off and along with it, went his chance of freedom.

"How are my little sluts doing this fine evening?" said the voice of the man Kurt hated most in the world.

Kurt glanced up, holding Hayley tighter to him. Thomas Manson was standing in the room with his henchman. He was grinning at them all.

"I figured you'd all be pretty hungry as you've all had just a strenuous day," he mocked them by chucking a slice at bread at us individually, "You're all just good little sluts for me."

Kurt could feel his bitch glare coming on but had to control himself. He usually couldn't control his quick mouth and would get into so much trouble. Thomas Manson loved punishing Kurt for whatever he had said. He couldn't put himself or Hayley in danger. He just concentrated on the smaller girl trembling in his arms.

Suddenly the door to the basement burst open, "This is a raid!"

Kurt looked up in shock as police officers pooled into the room. Maybe he was wrong about the taxi driver. He had sent the police. Immediately a fight started out between police officers and Thomas Manson and his henchmen with guns being drawn. Kurt watched in horror as two of the teenagers he didn't know were shot by Lee Briggs when they tried to escape. Hayley completely buried her face in Kurt's neck, whispering apologises when he winced slightly, and hid away from the noise. Kurt held her tightly, wondering if this was the end for both of them. He looked up to see more police officers entering the room, riot shields at the ready. It was clear Thomas Manson and his gang were outnumbered. He saw one of the henchmen make a run with it with Manson shooting after him. He clutched at Hayley as he saw Thomas Manson and Lee Briggs tackled by police officers. A young police officer, in his mid twenties, made his way over to Kurt and Hayley, who clutched at one another tighter in fear.

"You're Kurt Hummel aren't you?" The police officer asked.

Kurt nodded, unable to speak. Had he been saved from his life of prostitution?

The police officer crouched down next to them, "My name is Officer Max Adams. A taxi driver thought he recognised you so called us. He had heard your description on the radio about ten minutes before he saw you."

Kurt nodded at him, unable to feel any emotion. He wondered if there was something wrong with him. Surely he should be sobbing with happiness at the prospect of leaving this life.

Officer Adams got up to go and help the other officers. Kurt knew they had to get out of there. Hayley and Kurt got to their feet and tried to make their way past the action. Kurt glanced at the fight close to them to see Thomas Manson aiming at gum at the two of them. They heard the gunshot and before Kurt could react, he felt himself thrown to the side. He whacked his head on the ground but that didn't matter to him. He quickly pushed himself up; ignoring the pain it caused him, to see blood pouring out of Hayley's stomach.

"Hayley!" Kurt screamed as he pulled the bleeding girl into his arms, falling to the ground, "Don't you dare die!"

Kurt heard Officer Adams call for paramedics but he didn't care. All his attention was on the dying girl in his arms. He realised what Thomas Manson's aim was. He wanted to eliminate all of his 'sluts' so there would be no one to speak in full detail about what he had done. He knew there was a slim chance Hayley would survive due to how thin she was and how malnourished she was. She couldn't leave him. He should have taken that bullet, not her.

"Hayley please..." Kurt could feel the tears building but for some reason he couldn't cry.

Hayley grasped Kurt's hand, barely breathing, "You deserve to go home Kurt. You have a family waiting. I have no one."

"You have me!" Kurt cried as the paramedics rushed in and pulled Hayley away from Kurt, despite his protests.

He saw Thomas Manson being handcuffed and let away, as well as Lee Briggs and another henchman. Manson smirked at Kurt before giving him an exaggerated wink. Kurt felt sick to his stomach but he focused on his friend instead. The paramedics were trying to stop the bleeding but Kurt could see it was no use.

"You have to save her! I'm not leaving here without her! Hayley please live!" Kurt screamed as all the emotion crashed down on him.

Officer Adams gently placed his arms under Kurt's and pulled him to his feet, "We need to get the two of you to hospital."

Kurt backed away from him, nearly collapsing, "Please... she can't... she can't die. She's all I have and I can't lose her... please..."

Officer Adams shook his head, "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt ran to Hayley's side and dropped to her knees, "No! Hayley don't leave me!"

Kurt watched as Hayley took her last breath. He had never hated Thomas Manson as much as he had right now. He was furious at himself that he hadn't taken the bullet and was angry he couldn't produce a single tear for his friend's demise. All the time he had trained himself not to cry seemed to have blocked him from actually crying.

"Goodbye you sweet, sweet angel," Kurt whispered as he kissed Hayley's forehead, caressing her cheek with his hand.

Officer Adams stepped forward and helped Kurt up again, "Kurt we really need to get you to hospital."

Kurt nodded without taking his eyes off Hayley. Another police officer came over and gently grabbed the other side of Kurt. Kurt looked around the room. There were five bodies on the ground, including Hayley's. As the police officers started to lead Kurt away from this terrible scene, Kurt's eyes removed back to Hayley and stayed until he was completely out of the room. Officer Adams and the other police officer led him to a waiting ambulance outside. The paramedics helped him inside and laid him down on the gurney.

A paramedic started to clean his head wound, "That's a nasty wound you have there, Kurt."

Kurt just looked at her with no emotion. He didn't know how to feel. His life had completely changed within the last five minutes. He wondered if he would be going home or whether his family would want him anymore. Maybe his Dad was happy to just have Finn as his son, maybe Blaine had found love with another Warbler and maybe he had been replaced in the New Directions. Kurt didn't know how long he had been missing for. It could have been years. He could have been in his twenties and not known it. He hadn't seen his reflection in what felt like decades so had no idea what he looked like. Kurt heard the paramedics talking as him going into shock and how his body wasn't coping with everything that was happening.

The paramedic smiled at him, "It's going to be okay Kurt. We're going to look after you."

Kurt felt no comfort at her words. He watched as she inserted a drip in his hands, barely even wincing despite the fact he hated needles since his Mum died. He watched as she inserted the anaesthetic into the drip. He suddenly really drowsy but he didn't want to fall asleep. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. He just wanted to go home.

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this. I have been ill with tonsillitis. Still ill but able to function a bit more and update my stories **

**I don't live in New York so had to google road names and cab fares etc. Hope it was okay.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well **

**Please pretty please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	4. Burt Hummel Goes To New York

Burt Hummel heard his alarm go off at eight in the morning and simply sat up and switched it off. There was no moaning about having to get up as Burt felt like he hadn't slept at all. He felt like he hadn't been sleeping for almost seven months. He swung his legs off the bed and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He watched as his wife of a year got out of bed and came over to stand in front of him. She just smiled at him sadly before placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He kissed her back for a few seconds, before they pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another's with their hands entwined.

"What are your plans for today sweetheart?" Carole asked as she pulled back, keeping their hands entwined.

Burt sighed to himself, thinking of the possibilities. He could go and do some work at the garage to keep him occupied for a while, he could do some of the paperwork he needed to do as a Congressman or he could sit on his sofa and watch mindless TV.

Burt shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. How long you working for today?"

"Actually I'm at McKinley all day. There's doing a blood drive there so I'll be there. I'm also going to sit in on a Glee club practice as it's both the New Directions and the Warblers today," Carole explained as she placed a kiss on her husband's forehead.

Burt nodded at the mention of the two Glee clubs. He thought it had been such a good idea for both clubs to get together every now and then. Kurt had been a member of both and singing was such a passion of his. He remembered Kurt singing some song about a turn at his school after he had been going through a straight phrase.

"That'll be nice to go to," Burt finally said after a while.

Carole smiled sadly at him before heading to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Burt watched her go before picking up the photo on his nightstand. It was a photo of Burt with his late wife and a younger Kurt. He ran his finger over the image of his little boy; the one he had no idea if he was alive or where he was. His son had been the last connection he had had to Elizabeth and now there was a possibility he was dead. Burt took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from crying. He didn't want Carole to the state he was in. He usually waited until he had the house alone before crying and thinking about his little boy. He put back where it was and got up to make his and Carole's bed. He couldn't bear to look at one of the other photos on his nightstand right now otherwise he'd just collapse to the floor in tears. It was a picture of him and Kurt a couple of months before he disappeared; both of them wearing overalls at the garage, arm in arm. It always reduced him to tears without fail. His son looked so happy in the picture and there was a chance he might never see him grow up. Burt shook his head and pushed away the thoughts of Kurt.

Carole came out of the bathroom in her dressing gown, "Bathroom's free."

"Thank you my love," Burt kissed her cheek as he passed her on his way to the bathroom.

He did his usual morning routine before jumping in the shower. He let out a few tears in the shower as no one could hear them or see them, but he pulled himself together. He turned off the shower and dried himself off with his towel. He wrapped it around his waist before exiting the bathroom. Carole was just brushing her hair; already wearing her nurse's uniform. Burt quickly selected his clothes for the day; jeans, a plaid shirt and his usual baseball cap. He quickly dressed himself and turned around to find Carole putting her coat on. Burt quickly went to the bathroom and hung the towel up before addressing his wife.

"Have a good day with all those teenagers," Burt said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Carole smiled at him, "I'll try. And I want you to try as well. Kurt would hate to think of you just sitting around doing nothing."

"If Kurt saw me doing that, he'd probably force me to do that Pilates or yoga he did," Burt joked; although his heart clenched at the talk of his boy.

Carole placed a kiss on his lips, "I love you Burt Hummel."

"I love you too Carole Hudson-Hummel," He replied as she moved away to pick up her bag, "You had better make sure Finn is actually awake."

She swatted his arm with a smile on her face as she left the room. He heard her go to Finn's room and tell him he was running late. He chuckled to himself but suddenly felt guilty. How could he feel happy when Kurt was gone? Burt felt useless in helping to find his son. The police had told him to leave it to them and they would do everything they could.

"Bye Burt!" he heard Finn yell from downstairs.

He smiled sadly and called back, "Bye Finn! See you later buddy!" wishing he could hear a higher pitched voice yell, "Bye Dad!"

Burt made his way downstairs as the front door shut. He walked into the kitchen and put two slices of bread into the toaster. He got a glass, opened the fridge and pulled himself a glass of orange. A minute later the toast was done and he grabbed a plate for it. He made his way into the living room and sat down on the sofa, before switching on the news. Burt knew he couldn't stop paying attention to what he was eating. He knew Carole was keeping an eye on him; in case he stopped eating altogether or just ate junk food. He didn't want to have another heart attack. If Kurt ever came home and he hadn't been taking care of himself, he'd never hear the end of it. He knew he had lost quite a bit of weight but anyone would in his situation. He watched the news for anything about Kurt but there was nothing. He wondered if people had stopped caring about it as it had been seven months. For the first three months Kurt had constantly been on the news and people doing everything they could to find his son. Over the last four months Kurt had been mentioned occasionally on the news. Burt supposed it helped that he was now a Congressman. He sighed to himself as he finished his breakfast and took the plate and glass back to the kitchen, putting it in the dishwasher. He made his way back to the living room and looked through the family's DVD collection. He pulled out 'The Sound of Music' and inserted it into the DVD player. This was one of Kurt's favourite films and he felt like it would bring him closer to his missing son. As the film loaded, Burt picked up the picture of his son and Blaine on the mantelpiece. It was the two of them at Kurt's Prom, where he had been crowned Prom Queen. When Burt had heard what had happened he was furious. Kurt assured him it was okay and told him what he did. He had never been prouder of his son and was also so grateful to Blaine for stepping up and dancing with Kurt in front of everyone. He knew how hard Kurt's disappearance was on Blaine. It showed how much Kurt meant to Blaine and how much he loved him. Blaine was one of the people who gave Burt hope in finding Kurt.

"The hills are alive... with the sound of music," sang Julie Andrews, jolting Burt's attention to the TV.

He remembered Elizabeth watching this with Kurt when he was his sweet little boy. That seemed so long ago. Burt put the picture of Kurt and Blaine back on the mantelpiece and sat down on the sofa. He wished he was watching this with Kurt but knew it wasn't a possibility at the moment; he didn't know if it would ever be a possibility.

*break*

Burt smiled sadly at the footage of the family walking through the mountain. He had gotten through the whole of 'The Sound of Music' on his own. Kurt would have been proud. Burt was debating what to do next when the phone rang. He glanced at the clock to see three hours had passed and it was coming up to midday. It was probably Carole checking on him.

Burt got up and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

It wasn't Carole, "Hello is this Burt Hummel?"

Burt frowned, "Yes, yes it is. Who is this?"

"Mr Hummel I am Sergeant Charlie Swift from the New York Police Department," the man informed Burt.

Burt had received calls from the New York Police Department nearly once a fortnight over the last couple of months, updating him on the search for Kurt.

Burt sighed, knowing they were going to tell him they were still searching, "How can I help you?"

Sergeant Swift paused, "Mr Hummel... we found your son Kurt."

Burt dropped the phone. The police officer's words sounded something like they had found his son. He couldn't get his head around it. He suddenly felt terrified. What if they had just found Kurt's body? What if his little boy was dead? He glanced down at the phone to realise the man was calling his name. He quickly picked up the phone.

"You found my boy? You found my Kurt? Oh God where is he? Where do I need to go? Is he okay? Is he alive?" Burt stammers out, terrified what he could hear.

"Sir you need to take a deep breath," Sergeant Swift tells Burt, "You need to calm down. We have found your son Kurt and he is alive."

Burt lets out a scream of happiness, "My boy is alive! Oh my sweet baby is alive! Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he safe? Where is he?"

Sergeant Swift quickly replies, "Mr Hummel, please take a deep breath. Your son is alive and he is safe now. He's been taken to hospital to recover there."

Burt frowned at the last words, "My boy's in hospital? Why? What happened to him?"

The sergeant paused, "Mr Hummel I'm not the liability to tell you over the phone but I'll be able to tell you everything once you get to New York."

Burt felt frustrated that he wasn't being told what had happened to his son but knew it would be better to be told face to face. He knew he had to get the next flight out to New York as soon as possible; no matter how much it cost.

"I understand. How is my baby boy now though?" Burt asked, praying Kurt was okay.

"He's fast asleep. He's being looked after I promise you Mr Hummel," Sergeant Swift replied.

Burt breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Sergeant. Right I'm going to go to New York as soon as possible. Where am I going?"

"You need to go to Lennox Hill Hospital. It's on East 77th Street," Sergeant Swift told him, "Tell the receptionist your name and I'll be called down to meet you."

"Thank you so much. Thank you for finding my boy. I'll be in New York as soon as I can," Burt replied before bidding the officer goodbye and hanging up.

Burt immediately ran to the study, knowing his laptop was in. He quickly boosted it up, trying to encourage it to load faster. He went onto American Airlines and booked a flight from Port Columbus International Airport at twenty past three that would get to New York LaGuardia Airport at ten past five. Burt ran to his room and quickly packed a small bag of clothes. He had no idea how long it would be in New York for but he didn't care. He was getting his son back. He grabbed some important documents of Kurt's such as birth certificate and any other paperwork he might need. Burt took a deep breath and went into Kurt's room. It was exactly the same as it had been since before he went to New York. The only change was Burt had put away the clothes Kurt had taken to New York as they had brought his belongings home. Burt went into Kurt's wardrobe and pulled out a comfy pair of pyjamas and some T-shirts and sweatpants; mostly Dalton or McKinley ones.

Burt packed them into his bag before glancing away the room, "You'll be home soon kiddo."

He shut the door on his way out. He ran back downstairs and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet. He thought about leaving a note for Carole and Finn but knew he had to tell them in person. He turned off the TV, grabbed his bag and car keys, before leaving the house and heading to his car. He threw his bag in the back and turned the engine on. He quickly reversed off the driveway and drove for about fifteen minutes to McKinley High School. The last time he had been there was about two months after Kurt had disappeared. Burt parked the car and switched the engine off. He practically ran across the parking lot to the school building. He made his way to the choir room and quickly opened the door. Mr Schuester was addressing both the New Directions and the Warblers; he noticed Blaine was sitting close to Finn. He spotted his wife sitting by the piano. Without thinking he ran over to her. Carole looked up at the noise and panicked at seeing her husband.

"Burt!" Carole cried out as he rushed over to her, standing up to grab hold of him, "Burt what's wrong?"

Burst just burst into tears, pulling Carole into a hug. Carole hugged him back; feeling worried of her husband's wellbeing. She could see the Glee clubs looking at them over Burt's shoulder but could see Mr Schue telling them to talk amongst themselves.

Carole pulled away but kept her arms around Burt's neck, "Burt sweetie what is wrong? Please tell me!"

Burt sniffed a little then finally whispered, "I got a call from the police and they... they... found him Carole. Kurt's alive. My baby's alive!"

Carole's eyes immediately filled with tears. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had been praying for the day to hear that Kurt had been found. She thought of him as her own son and longed for him home.

Carole could barely speak, "Oh Burt! That's... I can't believe... Oh my god!"

Burt and Carole embraced tightly once again, overwhelmed with emotions.

"Umm... Burt? Mum?" said the voice of Finn, sounding worried and confused.

Burt and Carole pulled apart to see Finn standing up looking at them anxiously, "What's happened? Why are you both crying?"

Burt took a deep breath and addressed everyone in the room, "I got a call from the NYPD in regards to Kurt..."

Burt noticed the look of terror appeared on everyone's faces. They had obviously assumed that since both Burt and Carole were crying, Kurt had been found dead or that the police had called off the search.

Burt quickly continued, "They told me... they told me Kurt... my boy... Kurt has been found and he's alive!"

Burt watched as all of the New Directions and Warblers immediately jumped up, started screaming and hugging one another. Finn immediately ran towards his Mum and Burt and pulled them back into a hug, sobbing as well. The family clung to each other, knowing that their missing member would soon be returned to them. They pulled away and Finn immediately was hugged by Rachel; the two of them sobbing together. Burt glanced around for Blaine and found him being hugged by both Warblers and the New Directions. Blaine met Burt's eyes and fought his way over. Immediately the two of them hugged, the smaller boy crying.

"He's coming home," Burt heard Blaine whisper.

Burt hugged him tighter, "You were right Blaine. You always had hope and you were right. Kurt's coming home!"

The two eventually pulled away and Blaine was hugged by Carole. Burt felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Will Schuester standing there, looking nervous.

"Burt I'm so happy Kurt's been found. I'm so sorry..." Will started, wanting to apologise.

Burt shook his head, "Will we know even if you had been there, you wouldn't have been able to help Kurt."

Burt surprised the man by pulling him in for a hug briefly before pulling away. He turned to find all of his son's friends looking at him expectantly.

Blaine spoke first, "So what happens now?"

"I'm going to New York. I have a plane to catch in about three hours. I go from the airport to Lennox Hill Hospital," Burt replied, knowing he would have to leave soon.

"Hospital?" He heard Quinn question, "You mean he's been hurt?"

Everyone looked at Burt for answers, "Guys I don't know. The police officer couldn't tell me over the phone. He said Kurt's resting and is asleep at the moment. He'll tell me everything when I get there."

"When Kurt gets home can we throw a surprise party?" He heard Puck yell.

Burt shook his head, "I don't think we could try and surprise Kurt. We don't know what he's been through. He's been gone for seven months and when he finally comes home, he'll need to rest, not party."

The kids looked disappointed so Carole jumped in, "I'm sure you'll all be able to see Kurt as soon as possible but his wellbeing is our number one priority. I'm sure we'll eventually have a homecoming party."

"I'm sure we will," Burt said, smiling gently at his son's friends, "Right I had better head off. I have to go to Columbus."

Burt kissed his wife and hugged both Finn and Blaine before leaving the choir room. He could hear the excited talk as he walked away, smiling to himself. His baby was coming home.

*break*

Burt couldn't sleep at all on the plane. There was no way on earth he could relax himself and clear his mind to the point of falling asleep. His mind was too buzzing with the news his son was alive and that in a short period of time, he would be setting his eyes on his beautiful seventeen year old son. After the hour's flight, Burt clenched and unclenched his fists several times as the plane came into land. He felt the gaze of the man sitting next to him and glanced to see the man was staring at him as if he was a lunatic. He didn't care what anyone thought of him; despite being a Congressman. He just wanted to hold his son in his arms. As soon as the flight attendants gave the all clear to unfasten seat belts, Burt was out of his seat and reaching for his bag stored in the overhead compartment. He was on the first people of the plane and he was so grateful he didn't have to deal with luggage collection. Burt hurried through the airport as best as he could, quickly passing through security. He exited New York LaGuardia Airport and jumped in the first taxi he saw. He quickly pushed the memory of Kurt telling him how he always wanted to go in a yellow New York taxi out of his mind.

"Hello Sir," the cab driver said smiling at Burt, "Where to?"

"Lennox Hill Hospital as fast as you can please," Burt replied, hoping the driver would see the urgency on his face.

The cab driver seemed to understand Burt did not want to mess about so quickly started the engine, put the cab into drive and pulled away from the airport. Burt couldn't appreciate his first time being in New York City; being in Manhattan when he was on his way to see his little boy for the first time in seven months. That was all he cared about. He just closed his eyes and let the memories of Kurt when he was a little boy play in his mind. All Burt wanted was his son to come home. He had been dreading Christmas when he realised it was his first one without both his former wife and his son. Burt and Kurt had always promised one another to be there for each other during Christmas as it was a difficult time for both of them. Somehow Kurt had kept his promise. All Burt wanted for Christmas was his son to come home and it looked like he was getting his wish.

About twenty minutes later the cab driver pulled up in front of a hospital, "That is twenty eight dollars, eighteen cent please."

Burt pulled three notes from his pocket and handed over thirty five dollars, "Thank you very much."

The cab driver smiled at Burt, "I hope everything is okay. Merry Christmas to you Sir. Only eight days away now."

Burt smiled back, knowing he'd be spending Christmas with his boy, "Merry Christmas to you and thank you."

Burt got out the taxi and shut the door. He squared his shoulders and walked into the hospital reception area, gripping his bag.

The receptionist smiled at him, "How may I help you Sir?"

Burt took a deep breath, "My name is Burt Hummel and I believe my son Kurt has been brought in."

The receptionist's smile faded, "One moment please Mr Hummel."

Burt took a step back as the receptionist spoke to someone on the phone. He only had to wait about a minute before he heard his name being called. A police officer walked over to him and held out his hand, which Burt took and shook.

The police officer introduced himself, "I'm Sergeant Charlie Swift. We spoke on the phone."

Burt nodded but before he could contain himself, he blurted out, "Where is my boy? What's happened to him Sergeant?"

**A/N: IT'S CHRISTMASSSSSSS! IT IS 10 MINUTES PAST MIDNIGHT IN THE UK ON THE 25****TH**** DECEMEBER SO THAT MEANS IT'S CHRISTMAS HERE! CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOU ALL!**

**Shoutout to Abbie Campbell on Twitter :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well **

**Please pretty please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you and Merry Christmas! :)**

**misslaurielou88**


	5. Father and Son Reunited

Sergeant Charlie Swift paused before he spoke, "Mr Hummel... it would be best if we talked about your son and what happened in private."

Burt's heart dropped. What on earth had happened to his son? He had known it wouldn't have been good at all since his boy was in hospital and had been missing for the last seven months.

"Please just tell me he's okay! I mean he's not going to die, is he?" Burt pleaded with the police officer, desperate to hear an answer but scared of the answer he might receive.

Charlie Swift nodded, "Your son is okay Sir, I can assure you."

Burt seemed to relax at the Sergeant's words so he continued, "Shall we go and talk about what's happened to your son?"

Burt nodded before following the police officer up the stairs and into a small office. It was a plain room with just a desk, two chairs and a computer whirring away on the desk. Burt sat down on the chair in front of the desk as Sergeant Swift sat down behind the desk.

"Mr Hummel..." The sergeant began.

Burt interrupted him, "Please call me Burt. This is going to be so hard no matter what so I'd rather not mess around with the formalities."

Charlie Swift nodded before he began again, "Burt... Kurt is safe now I promise you. He's been looked after by the best people in the country."

"Thank you," Burt whispered, feeling overwhelmed at the knowledge his child was safe and soon they would be reunited.

Swift continued, "Your son was found because a taxi driver called Jim Edwards called the police after he believed he had seen your son in his taxi. It was perhaps a coincidence that he heard about your son on the radio then moments later your son was in his taxi. He had to take a Mr Lee Briggs to West 34th street but this man had two boys and a girl with him; one of them was your son. He was horrified about the state of the three children. They all were extremely thin and covered in a large amount of bruises. After he dropped them off, Jim Edwards immediately rang 911 and told the police what I've just told you. He said he had to do something. He said he had to help the boy who looked like Kurt and hoped people would do the same if his daughter was missing."

Burt didn't know who this Jim Edwards was but hoped that he would get the chance to meet him so he could personally thank him for saving his son's life and bringing him back to his family.

"Of course the police headed to the address," Charlie Swift said, drawing Burt back in, "We burst into the address to find a group of men and ten young adults there. There was a fight... involving guns."

Burt gasped at that, "Was Kurt hurt in the fight?"

The Sergeant shook his head, "Kurt wasn't shot."

But that wasn't what Burt asked, "What happened!?"

Sergeant Swift took a deep breath, "The main leader, Thomas Manson, tried to shoot your son. His friend Hayley Morris... a girl it seems Kurt had become close to and someone he tried to protect, pushed him out of the way causing him to fall and whack his head. Unfortunately Miss Morris was shot and died in your son's arms. Five people were killed that night."

Burt put his head in his hands at what he had just heard. His son had nearly been shot by the main person who took him away from him, but his friend saved him. Burt couldn't bear to think how Kurt was coping after having a close friend die in his arms when she had saved his life. Burt knew how his son's mind worked and he would definitely blame himself. Kurt had dealt with the death of his mother and the near death of his father but now could add that someone he was close to had taken a bullet for him and died because of it. Burt knew he definitely didn't want to hear the rest but he had to; for his son he hadn't seen for seven months.

"Who is Thomas Manson?" Burt asked, "Where was he keeping Kurt?"

The Sergeant seemed to brace himself before speaking, "Burt... Thomas Manson was the ringleader of a prostitution ring."

Burt gaped at the policeman in front of him, "What!? That can't be true!"

Burt soon realised the Sergeant wasn't lying and let the anger overtake him.

"You mean my son... my innocent little boy was kidnapped for a prostitution ring!? You're telling me that my son, who was embarrassed by anything sexual, was forced to have sex with strangers!?" Burt yelled, unable to believe what he had heard.

"Mr Hummel... Burt, please calm down," the Sergeant pleaded, "I know this is hard to hear but you need to know everything. It'll help Kurt to recover if there are no secrets."

"How can you tell me to calm down and expect me to do so?!" Burt argued back, "Keep going Sergeant. I think you just need to get it all out."

The police officer nodded, "Very well. Thomas Manson was the ringleader of his little group and his prostitution ring. He and his men had kidnapped about ten teenagers from the ages of fourteen to eighteen and had pimped them out to men and women; both boys and girls. The teenagers were expected to perform a service for customers several times a day. They lived in a basement with a few dirty mattresses and were hardly fed; maybe getting some bread or water if they were lucky. Manson had forbidden them from crying or complaining otherwise they were beaten to a pulp. They were even forced to take cocaine, which is a stimulant drug, for energy."

"How do you know all this?" Burt whispered, unable to help himself.

"We've interviewed a few of the teenagers who weren't too badly hurt in the fight," explained Sergeant Swift, "All of them needed hospital treatment due to the condition they were in after we found them."

Burt swallowed loudly, "What about my boy? What condition is he in? I need to know so I can brace myself before I see him."

"Kurt is sleeping at the moment," Sergeant Swift said, "he had a nasty blow to the head that required stitches due to Hayley Morris pushing him to the ground. Your son is...the best way to describe is extremely underweight. His face and body are marked with bruises; some old, some new. A small amount of cocaine was located in his system and there was a mark in his arm, indicating the drug had been injected as well as snorted. There is no telling of your son's psychological state of mind as we haven't spoken to him but it doesn't take a genius to know it won't be good. That's everything I can tell you."

Burt nodded before closing his eyes. He let everything he had just heard run through his mind. His son had seen and been forced to do unspeakable things. How was he ever supposed to recover?

"Burt, Kurt needs all your love and support right now and for the unforeseeable future. It won't be easy but it'll get better. He needs all the help he can get," Charlie Swift told the distraught man in front of him.

Burt nodded, "I'll be with him every step of his recovery. He'll always have my full love and support. I know a lot of people who will do everything they can to help him."

The police officer smiled sadly, "That's good to hear."

Burt stood up after a moment, "Where is he? Where is my boy? I need to see my boy!"

Sergeant Swift nodded, "Of course. As you said, just brace yourself."

The two men left the office and walked along the corridor. Burt noticed as they walked, they were following signs to intensive care. His stomach clenched at the thought of his baby boy being in intensive care. With every footstep he took, Burt was getting more and more anxious. He didn't know what would happen. All he knew was that he was going to be reunited with his seventeen year old son.

They eventually stopped outside a room.

Burt took a deep breath, "Is he in there?"

The policeman nodded, "He is. I'll give you two some privacy before the nurses come in and check on him."

Burt nodded and thanked the officer before placing his hand on the handle to the room. His palm was sweaty; he could feel it nearly sliding off the handle. He gripped it tighter, feeling terrified to just open it. Burt squared his shoulders and opened the door. He quickly stepped into the room but turned around so he was still facing the door. He shut the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He couldn't allow himself to get in a state as he would be removed from his son's room. Burt turned up and he laid his eyes on his son for the first time in seven months. Kurt was lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to so many tubes. He had an IV drip in his arm feeding him some nutrients, due to his starvation and dehydration for the time he had been missing. He could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor, ensuring him that his son was alive. Kurt had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose to help him with his breathing. Burt raked his eyes over his son, taking every little detail in. Kurt's body seemed a little taller but his frame was basically anorexic. Burt felt slightly nauseous when he realised if he pulled back the sheets, he would see his son's ribs sticking of his body. He looked at Kurt's face and hated how sharp his cheekbones looked. Burt could see the stitches on his head where he had hit it on the ground when being pushed out of the way by his friend. Burt was incredibly grateful that there were people in New York willing to help his boy. Burt didn't know what he would do if he had got a call from Sergeant Swift telling him that Kurt had nearly been saved but had been shot by the ringleader of the gang. He wondered if that girl Hayley had any family who could be contacted. Burt continued to observe his son's face and noticed the bruises standing out against the pale skin. He hated how pale and sickly Kurt looked. Burt hated the people who had done this to his brave and perfect son. He never deserved any of this. Burt realised he was still standing in the doorway so he slowly moved closer to his son. He could hear his heart pounding his ears. His mouth felt extremely dry. He grabbed the chair closest to him and pulled it so it was right next to the hospital bed. He slowly lowered himself into the seat and grabbed hold of one of Kurt's hands. It pained Burt to see it was bandaged up as it just added to the number of injuries Kurt had and the amount of pain he had gone through. Burt reached out and caressed his son's face, taking extreme care as he didn't want to cause him further pain; even if Kurt was asleep.

Burt took Kurt's hand in both of his, "I love you so much Kurt. You're my baby boy. I'm so happy you're back with me. I've missed you so much. I'm here for you no matter what kiddo."

Burt leaned forward and placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. He sat back in his seat, still holding Kurt's hand. Now he had his son back, he never wanted to let him go. To Burt's surprise, a small moan came out of his son's mouth. Burt leapt up in shock and delight.

"Kurt? Can you hear me?" He said gently, not wanting to shock his son if he was waking up.

Kurt moaned again before his eyelids started fluttering. Burt hated that his left eye had a purple bruise at the corner of it, knowing opening his eye would be hurting Kurt.

"Come on Kurt, I'm here. Can you hear me?" Burt repeated, desperate to his son's voice.

Burt watched as the eyelids fluttered once more and suddenly he was met with the glasz eyes that he hadn't seen in person for the last seven months. Kurt blinked several times as his eyes flitted around the room, taking in his surroundings. He had thought he heard his Dad's voice but he knew he was dreaming. He usually dreamt of his father's voice every night he had been in that hell hole. Kurt's vision slowly came to and he found himself gazing into his father's eyes, which was full of tears and love for his son.

"Da... Dad?" Kurt's voice came out in a croaky whisper and slightly

Burt completely broke down at the sound of his son's voice and collapsed back into his chair. Even though he sounded a little different, Burt had started to think that he may never hear his son called him 'Dad' again. To hear that word said by his son again was like heaven to him.

"Oh Kurt, I've missed you so much. I love you so much son. It's over, you're safe!" Burt sobbed, clutching onto his son's hand without hurting him.

Kurt used his free hand to remove the oxygen mask off his face so he could talk without it sounding muffled. His brain couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. He seemed to be in a hospital; although he didn't know where he exactly was. He wondered if he was still in New York or had somehow been taken back to Ohio. He let the memories of what happened sink in. He remembered doing his usual rounds, before being picked up in a taxi and hoping that the taxi driver would help as it wasn't their usual taxi driver. He remembered Thomas Manson talking to them all before the police came in. He remembered everything clearly; the gun fight, Manson aiming at him before Hayley pushed him out the way and took the bullet, dying in his place. He remembered some paramedics helping him but that was the last thing he remembered. His head was throbbing, his body ached and he just felt tired; despite sleeping for however long. His whole life had completely changed. He wasn't just Kurt Hummel, son of a mechanic, member of the New Directions and boyfriend of a Warbler anymore. Everything about him had changed and he couldn't reverse it, no matter how hard he tried.

Kurt focused his attention on his father. He looked different too. He had bags under his eyes and had lost some weight, probably due to the stress. Kurt seriously hoped his Dad didn't have any problems with his heart due to his disappearance.

"I missed you too Dad," Kurt said after a moment, "I'm so sorry."

Kurt didn't know exactly what he was apologising for. There was several apologises needed. He needed to apologise for causing his family and friends stress, he needed to apologise for not being strong enough to fight back against his attackers, he needed to apologise for not being strong enough to get away from Thomas Manson and his gang and he needed to apologise for his family and friends having to be involved with someone as damaged and scarred as he was. He bought shame to his family due to what had happened to him. They would all wish he had never been found and they could have just continued their lives without him. Everyone could move on. His Dad would still have a son as he had Finn, the New Directions could get another member and Blaine could fall in love again; maybe even another Warbler.

Burt looked at his son with a confused and concerned expression, "Kurt... why are you apologising?"

Kurt looked away from his father, willing himself to hold back his tears. He didn't want his Dad to hate him. He needed him.

"I'm sorry I let this happen Dad. I should have fought back, I..." Kurt stammered out, trying to ignore the pain attacking his body.

Burt interrupted his son immediately and wrapped both his hands around Kurt's, "You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear sweet boy. Don't you dare apologise! Don't you dare think you let this happen! Oh Kurt... I can't even believe you're apologising to me. You were grabbed when you least expected it, while you were on the phone, and were knocked up! You did struggle but there was nothing you could do. The only people to apologise are the ones who have hurt you. Kurt, I'm so happy you're home. I've missed you so much. I've missed you reprimanding me about my diet. I've missed you talking about fashion, musicals and your Glee club. I've missed your voice and just your presence in my life. You're my son and I love you so much. You're my whole world Kurt Hummel."

Kurt had tears overflowing and spilling down his cheeks; just like his father did. Both men were holding onto each other, afraid the other would disappear. Kurt knew he had to tell his Dad what happened to him. He might change his mind about what he said afterwards but he needed to tell him. He didn't keep secrets from his Dad.

"You might change your mind when I tell you what happened to me," Kurt cried, using his free hand to try and wipe away his constant tears, "I'm a damaged mess Dad."

Burt reached up and wiped some tears away for Kurt himself, "You are not a damaged mess. You've just been through a lot. Look Kurt, I know the basics of what you've been through. When I say basics, I mean I don't know the exact details but I've got the gist. I absolutely hate this happened to you and want to find those men and tear them to pieces..."

Burt was interrupted by Kurt's frantic cry, "You can't Dad! They'll kill you and I can't lose you again! I can't Dad! Please Dad!"

Burt got up from the chair and perched next to Kurt's tiny body on the bed. He wiped away more tears on Kurt's cheeks, before taking Kurt's other hand in his to calm his son down.

"I can't lose you again either Kurt," Burt told his son, wanting to cry at the sight of him, "You're my boy and I love you so much. I want to do that but I am not leaving your side. You're my number one priority and you will always have my love and support. I'm letting the police deal with him so they're locked away from society. I'll help you in whatever way I can Kurt."

Kurt was sobbing again, "Even though you know what I've done?"

"Even though I know what happened to you," Burt changed Kurt's words to, wanting his son to realise it wasn't his fault, "I'll love you no matter what. I'll be with you every step of the way, I can guarantee that. All your friends and family are waiting back home to reunited with you. They've all missed you so much and they all love you. They'll always support you. Everyone was so happy and overwhelmed when I told them I was flying to New York as you were found and in hospital. A Mr Blaine Anderson was ecstatic and couldn't wait to see the love of his life again."

Burt sighed mentally when he saw a tiny smile appear on Kurt's face. Obviously the mention of Blaine made him light up; no matter how small it may be. Suddenly the door opened, causing the two Hummel men to jump.

"Hello Kurt, I see you're awake. We have to check your vitals now so if you could please leave the room Mr Hummel," said the nurse as she came over to Kurt's beside.

Burt noticed how the panic grew in Kurt's eyes so he simply leaned in and kissed his son's forehead; hoping that his gesture of love and affection would settle Kurt.

"I'll just be outside son," Burt promised his son, "As soon as the nurse is done, I'll be back by your side."

Kurt nodded so Burt left the room. He glanced back at his son at the door; unable to believe his boy was the one in that bed. It had been an emotional and devastating seven months to get to this moment after being reunited with his son. He knew a long road lay ahead of them of Kurt's recovery but he would be there every step of the way. Burt sat down on one of the chairs outside and pulled out his phone discreetly. He turned it on and waited for it to load. He saw he had a text from his wife.

**From Carole 15:53**

**Hope everything's okay. I hope Kurt's okay. Tell him how much I've missed him and love him. Finn wants Kurt to know that too, and that we can't wait for him to come home. Keep me updated on the situation. I love you so much. Love Carole x**

Burt smiled at the text from his wife. It was so sweet and he could imagine her saying it. He knew how much she had missed Kurt; how much Finn had missed Kurt. He quickly clicked reply.

**From Burt 20:35**

**Kurt's awake! He woke up and it was just so amazing. Seeing him and hearing him speak for the first time in seven months was just... I can't think of words! I will do, I promise. The nurse is just checking him over. I promise I will keep you updated. It looks like the nurse is just about done so I'll be reunited once again with my boy. I love you so much. Love Burt x**

He clicked send and quickly pocketed his phone. The nurse came out of the room and nodded at Burt, letting him know he was okay to go back in. Burt scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the door. Kurt was glancing around the room; obviously looking for his Dad.

"Hey buddy," Burt said softly, letting Kurt know he was there, "How did it go with the nurse?"

Kurt nodded tiredly, "It went okay. She gave me some more medication for the pain and it's making me feel sleepy again."

Burt sighed, knowing that pretty soon Kurt would be asleep. He was perfectly content with staying with his son the whole time he slept and making sure he was okay.

"Oh Carole texted me, by the way. She sends her love and misses you so much. Finn also sends his love. They can't wait for you to come home," Burt told his son, hoping that it would make him happy.

Kurt smiled sadly, "I miss them too... so much. What if they think differently of me?"

"They won't!" Burt quickly stated, "They love you and will always love you."

Kurt nodded before letting his eyes close. Burt settled himself into the chair next to Kurt's bed, prepared to get some shuteye himself.

"Dad?" Burt heard Kurt say.

"Yeah son," Burt replied, watching as his son didn't even open his eyes.

Kurt paused, "What's the date today?"

Burt frowned for a moment, "It is the 18th December 2012."

There was silent before Kurt said, "Oh okay so I'm seventeen, not twenty five like I thought."

Burt didn't have any idea what Kurt meant when he said that.

Before he could bring it up, Kurt spoke again, "I'll be home for Christmas. It's like that song."

Burt smiled to himself, "It sure is bud. It'll be the best Christmas ever."

Kurt hummed in response before laying still. Burt shuffled in his chair but reached out and took Kurt's hand in his. He suddenly felt a gentle squeeze and he squeezed back as gently as possible. Burt shut his eyes, feeling so happy he had his son back but wondering what the future had in store for the Hummel family.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I really really apologise for my absence over the last couple of months. I have been slowly writing this chapter but life's been in the way and I've been on placement in a primary school but this is my last week so updates should be quicker. I promise!**

**I am buzzing for 'Come What May'. I always thought Klaine should sing that!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Even if it is kick me up the backside to tell me to update. Thank you for that, Abbie Campbell ha.**

**Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	6. What went down in New York City

**A/N: In the ****last**** chapter, the date should not have been 18****th**** December 2011. Sorry for any confusion.**

Burt had been woken up in the middle of the night by the nurse called Teresa who had come into Kurt's room before to check his vitals. He was terrified she was going to tell him to leave and was prepared to fight his corner, but the nurse simply stated it wouldn't be comfortable for him to sleep in the chair all night and that a cot bed was being brought in for him. Burt was extremely grateful as he didn't have to leave his son's side and could stay in the hospital until Kurt was discharged and able to fly home back to Lima. He had settled down on the cot bed and eventually managed to get some sleep, although he kept waking up to check his son was actually there and it hadn't all been a dream. That would have killed him. He had previously had dreams about going into Kurt's room and Kurt being asleep in bed, but then he would wake up and remember that Kurt was missing and he didn't know where he was. Burt really hoped that Kurt would be home for Christmas. It would be the most perfect Christmas ever if the family were reunited again. They had all been dreading Christmas without Kurt as Christmas was a family time for them. The holiday without his son there would have been unimaginable. He knew they were have all just spent the day thinking about Kurt and wondering where he was, praying that he was okay. Now he had his son back, he would never let him go. Burt was sure the rest of the family and all of Kurt's friends had similar feelings to this. Kurt had been missing for seven months and had been living through hell. Burt was determined that Kurt would never have to go through anything like that ever again.

Burt let out a groan and opened his eyes. He averted his eyes to look at his phone lying next to him on the floor. He saw it was just after seven o'clock in the morning, meaning he had got around ten hours sleep. It was the most sleep he had got in the last seven months, despite not sleeping in a proper bed. Burt picked up his phone and that was what had woken up. He glanced up at his son's sleeping form on the hospital bed and sighed in relief, glad that his son was actually there and his phone hadn't woken up him. He needed all the rest he could get to help him recover. Burt unlocked his phone to see he had a text from Carole.

**From Carol 7:03**

**Morning Burt, I hope everything's okay in New York. That's brilliant that Kurt was awake and spoke to you! I'm so happy! I'm on my way to work now but please keep me updated with everything. I just want Kurt home. I know everyone here does. Blaine's been calling about Kurt. Let me know what I should tell him, if I should say anything at all. I'll text you throughout the day. I love you so much. Carole x**

Burt smiled at his wife's text. She was such a loving woman. Kurt wasn't her biological son but she still cared for him as if he was. There was nothing really to update her with as Kurt was still asleep. Burt knew Blaine was dying to know what was happening with Kurt. He really loved his son. Burt thought for a moment before clicking reply.

**From Burt 7:06**

**Morning Carole, everything's okay in New York. Kurt's still sleeping which is good as he needs rest. I want him home too. I'll talk to the doctors about him coming home. He is a state though, so it might be a few days. Tell Blaine that I've spoken to Kurt and when I mentioned Blaine, Kurt lit up like he always did when his boyfriend was mentioned. I promise you I will keep you updated. Have a good day at work. I love you so much too. Burt x**

Burt pressed lock on his phone and slowly sat up on the cot bed. He swung his legs to the side, placed his phone down on the bed and rubbed at his eyes, getting rid of any traces of sleep. Burt picked up his phone before making his way over to the chair next to the hospital bed. He sat down on it, put his phone on the bedside table and picked up Kurt's hand.

Burt squeezed his son's hand gently, "Oh Kurt I am so happy you've been found. I was going crazy without you there. I promise I will never let anything like this ever happen to you again. I won't let you down again, I promise you son."

Burt could feel the tears building up in his eyes as they raked over his son's face and body. Kurt was so pale he basically looked as if he was a ghost. Burt shuddered at that thought. He didn't want to think of Kurt as being dead. Kurt had come so close to death and he was only seventeen years old. He didn't deserve any of what had happened to this; no one did. Burt wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy. He could understand why Kurt had stopped believing in God. His son was tormented because he was gay, had lost his mother at a young age, had had his life threatened by a bully, had nearly lost his father but when life was starting to look up for Kurt, he was kidnapped and had been through hell for seven months.

A little moan came out of Kurt's month, a sign that he was waking up. Burt focused his attention on his son's face, waiting to see those glaz eyes look at him. He had missed his son so much. He just couldn't believe they had been reunited.

"Kurt buddy?" Burt whispered, hoping he wouldn't startle his son.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times. It was clear he was just adjusting to his surroundings. His eyes met with the white ceiling and he was confused for a moment. He had to remind himself that he was safe and was in hospital. He had been reunited with his Dad and he had been told everything was going to be okay. Kurt hated when people said that to him. They didn't know what he had been through and they had never experienced anything like that. He didn't know if everything would ever be okay again.

Kurt turned his head slightly and saw his Dad sitting there, holding his hand, "Hey Dad."

Burt smiled at him, "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay," Kurt whispered, his throat aching slightly, "My body just aches all over."

Burt reached up and ran a hand through Kurt's hair, "I know it does son. I'll buzz the nurse in so she can check on you now that you're awake."

Burt stood up, still holding Kurt's hand, and reached across to press the buzzer by the bed. As his hand got closer to Kurt, his son suddenly flinched as if he was expecting the hand to hurt. Burt drew back his hand in horror and stared flabbergasted at his son. Either Kurt had thought his Dad was going to be hit or was so used to being hit that it had become an automatic reaction.

"Kurt?" Burt cried, trying not to let his emotions overcome him.

"I'm sorry Dad," Kurt whispered back, struggling not to cry, "I know you're not going to hit me. It was just an automatic reaction. I know you'd never hurt me."

"It's okay Kurt. I promise no one will hurt you. Am I alright to reach across you and press the button?" Burt asked, not wanting to inflict anymore pain on Kurt.

Kurt nodded and Burt quickly leaned across his son to press the button, before quickly sitting down. Kurt didn't flinch this time as he just kept his eyes on his father's face. He knew his Dad would never hurt him and loved him. Kurt was worried what had happened to him would affect his relationships with his family and friends. He was terrified that Blaine wouldn't want anything to do with him as he was disgusting. They had been each other's first boyfriends and had planned to be each other firsts as well. All that had changed in the last seven months and Kurt wasn't the same innocent baby penguin he had been. Blaine wouldn't want him, he just knew it. Slowly but surely everyone he loved would leave him.

The nurse came in and smiled at the Hummel men, "Good morning you two. How are you feeling Kurt?"

"My body just hurts. I have a really bad headache and I just feel tired," Kurt admitted, knowing there was no point in lying to the nurse.

Burt frowned at hearing at how much pain Kurt was in. He had told him that he was okay. He hated how much his son was hurting.

Teresa the nurse nodded sympathetically, "Don't worry Kurt; I'll give you some pain medication that is stronger than your previous dosage."

Burt watched as the nurse made her way over to his son. He glanced down and noticed Kurt looking tense. Burt ran a hair through Kurt's hand and continued to stroke his hair, trying to keep him relaxed and not think about what was happening. It didn't take that long to up the dosage and check Kurt over.

"Okay your vitals look good. We're deeply concerned about how skinny you are but that's completely understandable. We're hoping you'll put on a few pounds before we discharge you," the nurse explained.

Burt's face lit up at that, "Discharge him? How soon? When can he come home?"

Teresa smiled at him, "We need to continue to monitor his progress and make sure Kurt is completely ready to go home... but I would say in the next couples of days, definitely before Christmas."

Burt grinned, "Thank you so much. That's brilliant, right Kurt?"

Burt glanced at his son and noticed he didn't look as enthusiastic, "Kurt?"

"Yeah that's... brilliant," Kurt mumbled with no emotion whatsoever.

The nurse and Burt exchanged a glance before the nurse bid them farewell. Burt took both his son's hands in his and squeezed them. Kurt weakly squeezed them back, not looking at his father.

"Kurt?" Burt began, wondering what to say, "Are you looking forward to going home?"

Kurt still didn't look at him, "Sure."

Burt's heart sank. He sounded so monotonous and sounded nothing how an excited Kurt should sound.

"Hey buddy you can tell me anything," Burt reassured his son, smiling gently, "I hear talking helps."

Kurt glanced at his Dad and took a deep breath, preparing himself, "I'm different Dad. I'm damaged goods. I'll be going home to a place where they expect this fabulous Kurt Hummel, a fashionable diva but I'm not him. I've changed due to what I've been through and I don't know if I'll be accepted the way I am. I know you say you love me no matter what but I... I just can't picture my life back home anymore. I remember my old life and I want that back so much Dad. I want it bad. I wish I could wake up and find this is all a dream. I wish I had no idea who Thomas Manson was and that I had been on stage with the New Directions at Nationals. According to the date, I should be in my senior year but I'm not. I've been in hell instead and I don't know what I did in a previous life to be punished as much as I have been in this life. I can't ever have a normal life after this Dad. I'll always be the boy who was kidnapped in New York. I don't know what to do."

Burt was in tears listening to his son, "Kurt Hummel you are not damaged goods. I know you think everyone has these expectations of you but all they want is you home. They just want you there. They may not know what has happened but they know you've been missing and something must have happened to you. You will be accepted no matter what. We all love you and will always accept you. Kurt you don't know how much I wish that too. I wish you could have gone to New York, competed in Nationals, come home and told me all about how you're going to college there. I don't know why this has happened to you either but you're the bravest person I have ever known and I have so much admiration for you. I'll admit you will be seen by some by that name but to those that love you, you're Kurt Hummel. Your friends and family in Lima will help you settle back into life there and look out for you. I can guarantee you that."

Kurt shook his head, a tear trailing down his cheek, "It would have been better for you all if I had never found or had been the one killed by that bullet. You have a family Dad. You have Carole and you have Finn, a proper manly son who can watch sports with you. The New Directions can get another member and Blaine will fall in love and I'd be a forgotten memory."

"Don't you dare say that!" Burt growled, not intending to scare his son but unable to believe what he was hearing, "It would not have been better if you hadn't been found! We would always be looking for you no matter what! If you had been killed... Kurt I can't imagine what that would be like. I was so overjoyed when I got the phone call telling me that you were alive. If that had been a phone call to tell me that you had been found but had been shot and died, I would have been inconsolable. You are my life Kurt and I can't imagine it without you. I need to see you graduate, get married, have children of your own and be as successful as you deserve to be. Yes I love Carole and Finn but you are my son. I don't care that you don't watch sports with me. I enjoy betting how long it will be before you pick up Vogue magazine to read instead. You are the perfect son and I will never want to replace you. The New Directions see you as an original member and have not replaced you. They all love you and miss you. As for Blaine... I doubt that very much. He... cares so much about you Kurt and has been ringing Carole trying to find out how you are. That doesn't sound like you've been forgotten. You will never be a forgotten memory Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are loved by too many people."

Kurt broke down at his father's last words after trying to hold back his tears. Burt moved to the bed and took his son in his arms, letting the tears out himself. It broke his heart to hear these gut wrenching sobs coming out of his son as his body shook. Burt held Kurt tighter and stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. It pained him to see the state Kurt was in.

Eventually Kurt pulled back, "I think I needed to hear that."

Burt weakly chuckled, before moving back to the chair, "I'll keep reminding you. I'll remind you for the rest of your life if I have to. I understand that what happened to you has affected you physically and mentally but hopefully one day you won't need me to say it to you as you'll already know you are loved."

Kurt's mouth twitched slightly, "Hopefully that'll happen. So is today December the nineteenth?"

Burt nodded, "Yes it is. Kurt... what did you mean when you said you're not twenty five like you thought?"

"During my... absence, I had no idea of time. I didn't know the date or the time. I was always in the dark. I didn't know when the day ended or began. I didn't know how long I had been missing. I could have been twenty five for all I knew. It was strange to hear it was December of the same year," Kurt muttered, looking down at his hands.

"You've been missing for seven months," Burt told his son, "The worst seven months of my life."

"I'm sorry Dad," Kurt whispered.

Burt shook his head, "Like I said yesterday kiddo, you have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault at all. You need to stop thinking like that. You have nothing to apologise for okay?"

Before Kurt could reply, there was a knock at the door. After a moment, a doctor came in who Burt had only seen briefly, followed by a nurse.

"Hello Mr Hummel, hello Kurt, I'm Doctor Harrison, we've come to weigh Kurt," the doctor informed them.

The nurse and doctor came over to the bed and helped Kurt to stand up. Another nurse had come in with what looked like a wheelchair. Burt watched as Kurt was helped over to this chair. He couldn't take his eyes off his son. This was the first time he had seen him standing up and he couldn't get over how tiny Kurt looked. The father had only really see his son's face and arms but seeing his body made him aware of what Kurt had been through. Burt could see how all the bruises and cuts on his son's body and could see how much he had been abused. The medical staff helped Kurt into the wheelchair before standing behind it.

"Kurt you are five foot eleven inches, is that correct?" Doctor Harrison asked.

Kurt nodded, "That's what the nurses told me when I was measured."

Doctor Harrison paused, "Kurt you weigh six stone eleven pounds, meaning you have put on two pounds since being in hospital. That's brilliant progress but you are still dangerously underweight. Eight stone nine pounds is considered the minimum healthy age for boys your age and height. However we are heading in the right direction and if you keep this up and we're happy you'll continue to improve, you will be discharged and able to go home."

"Thank you Doctor," Burt said as he took in all this information, unable to believe how underweight his boy was.

"You're welcome Mr Hummel. I've been told to inform you that the police are here and they have requested to speak to your son after I have seen to him," Doctor Harrison said, glancing between the father and son, "Shall I send them in?"

Burt glanced at Kurt who nodded, "Yes please."

Doctor Harrison and the nurse helped Kurt out of the chair and helped him back into bed. The nurse made sure he was completely comfortable before the three of them left the room. Before anyone could speak, there was a knock at the door and two police officers entered the room. Burt immediately recognised Sergeant Charlie Swift but he didn't know the other officer. Kurt on the other hand didn't recognise the first officer but recognised Officer Max Adams as the policeman who helped him.

Sergeant Swift spoke first, "Hello Kurt, my name is Sergeant Charlie Swift. I've had the pleasure of meeting your father already as I was the one who phoned him telling him that you had been found. You remember Officer Max Adams? Burt, if I may still call you Burt, this is Officer Max Adams. He was involved in the raid and helped your son here."

Burt stood up and shook their hands, feeling so much gratitude towards Officer Adams as he had helped save his son from that dreadful place.

"Please do call me Burt. Officer Adams, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for what you did," Burt said, choking up.

"I was just doing my job Sir," Officer Adams replied, "I'm just glad your son is safe."

"How can we help you Sergeant?" Burt asked, turning his attention to the superior police officer.

Sergeant Swift paused for a moment, "We've come to talk to Kurt about what happened over the last seven months. We decided to come here instead of making you come down to the police station. The interview will be recorded. The sooner the interview is done, the sooner it is over with."

Burt turned to his son, "Kurt? Are you up for this?"

Kurt didn't answer, he just simply nodded. He was taking deep breaths as if he was preparing himself. He had to relive the nightmare of the last seven months. He just wanted it done with. Kurt knew that he'd probably have to talk about it again but here both the police and his Dad would learn everything. Kurt dreaded to think about how his Dad would react afterwards but he needed to do this.

Officer Adams set up a tape recorder, ready for the interview, "It's ready."

Charlie Swift nodded, "Shall we start Kurt? We need to ask you some questions and you need to be brutally honest. We won't be talking about absolutely everything but just what is crucial. Do you understand? "

"Yes," Kurt breathed out, knowing it just had to be done.

Sergeant Swift pressed record, "This is the statement of Kurt Hummel, age seventeen years old, from Lima in Ohio in reference to the arrest of Thomas Manson and the prostitution ring he operated. Kurt was kidnapped on May the twenty third two thousand and eleven. The time is eight thirteen a.m. on December the nineteenth two thousand and eleven. Kurt... what happened on May the twenty third two thousand and eleven."

Kurt took a deep breath before starting, "I was on the phone to my boyfriend Blaine Anderson, talking about my Glee club and Nationals. I was standing outside the hotel, in the shadows, keeping away from all the pedestrians. My boyfriend's friend Wes Montgomery hung up on me as he wanted Blaine to concentrate on their rehearsal. I rang Blaine back but the phone was turned off. I decided to leave a voicemail but as I was talking, I noticed two men walking towards me. It seemed like they were looking directly at me. I was sure I was imagining it. When they reached me one of the men grabbed my arm and pulled me into the alley. I don't think anyone saw me... well if they did they didn't stop to help. The other man grabbed me and they dragged me deeper into the alley. I started screaming for help but they hit me over the head with something, before covering my mouth to stop me drawing attention. I tried as hard as I could to stay awake but I couldn't. I could feel my body going limp and I felt my iPhone fall from my hand. I watched as the screen cracked on the pavement. I didn't know if Blaine would hear the voicemail and if he would know I was in trouble. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out."

"What happened next? What happened when you woke up?" asked Sergeant Swift, making a few notes in his notepad.

Kurt closed his eyes as he thought back to that day, "When I woke up, I was lying on some filthy mattress in a dark basement. I had been stripped off my designer clothes and was now wearing a simple black T-shirt and sweatpants. In the room there were nine other teenagers but the majority of them looked like they had been there for a while. There was a fifteen year old girl called Holly Sperrin who had been kidnapped the day before. I did try talking to her once but she didn't want to talk to anybody. She just kept to herself. It wasn't really the place to socialise. My head was throbbing and my body ached but I ignored that. I just wanted to get out of there. The door opened and in walked the two men who had kidnapped me and another man who I could tell was their boss. Everyone was completely silence; no one was talking before but it was as if everyone had frozen. They walked over to me and just stood over. The main man introduced himself as Thomas Manson and then introduced my two kidnappers as Lee Briggs and Paul Gladstone. He told me what I was there for. He explained what I was going to do and how I would be a good slut for him or there would be consequences. Manson said I had the look of an innocent porcelain angel and his customers would lap that up. I've been bullied for as long as I can remember and my defence system is my quick mouth, bitch glare and sarcastic comments. I can't really remember what I said as my head was killing me but the next thing I knew Briggs and Gladstone was beating the crap out of me. I tried to fight back but one held me down while the other hit me. Manson just stood and watched, until he told them to stop. He explained to me what would happen to me if I continued to be disobedient. He seemed to get a thrill of punishing me. He would also smile if I said something and then order me to be beaten to a pulp. The first time they beat me until I was barely conscious. Manson leaned in so his face was close to me and told me that I better not try anything funny and I didn't know what he was capable of. I remember trying to stay awake but I ended up passing out again, the pain being too much for me to handle."

Kurt paused there, trying to organise his thoughts. He hated thinking about that horrific day when he had been taken from his loved ones and thrust into a kind of hell. Burt was watching his son, unable to believe what he was hearing. He knew whatever Kurt said would be bad but his son had been beaten up on the first day and had had his life threatened if he didn't behave. Burt knew it was going to get worse.

"When I woke up, I could feel someone stroking my hair," Kurt said, clenching his eyes shut, "I opened my eyes and saw this girl looking at me. It was Hayley Morris and she was seventeen, a few months older than me. She was my best friend in that hell. She told me all about how the ring operated, what happened to us, what we did and how we had to act if we wanted to survive. Hayley and I promised one another we would help one another no matter what. Hayley promised me that one day I'd be reunited with my family..."

Kurt let out a few sobs as the thought of Hayley taking the bullet for him so he could be reunited with his family overwhelmed him.

"Kurt I know it's difficult but please continue when you are ready," Sergeant Swift said in a firm voice.

Burt turned to glare at the sergeant but he saw his son nod, looking determined.

Kurt cleared this throat, "Hayley told me all about how she was an orphan and was kidnapped near her foster home in Queens. She would always say she had no one to miss her and no one would care that she was missing. Whenever she said that, it broke my heart. For the first couple of nights I was there, she held me while I cried myself to night. She listened to me talk about my family, my friends and Blaine. At first I thought about my life in Lima as much as possible but as time went on, the hope I had of being rescued vanished and I refused to think about it. It just hurt more and I would convince myself everyone had moved on and was happy. On my... I think fifth night there, Manson came in when I was crying and yanked me away from Hayley and kicked her in the ribs several times. He backhanded me across the face before calling Gladstone and a henchman called John McIntyre in. I was told that crying was forbidden and anyone seen crying was going to get what's coming to them. He instructed his henchmen to beat the shit of me and said that the little fag needed to man up. You learnt things pretty quickly otherwise you were beaten within an inch of your life. We were referred to as 'sluts' and were constantly told to be good sluts for him. To survive in that place you had to obey those Neanderthals, not show any emotion and to never complain about your 'job'. Complaining received the worst beating, although crying still received a pretty good beating. "

Charlie Swift coughed slightly, "What happened the first time you were with a customer?"

Kurt shuddered as the memory hit him, "I don't know how long I had been there but it must have only been a few days in. I didn't know what to expect. Hayley had spoken about it but it was a sore topic. I had made friends with two others in there, a sixteen year old gay boy called James Carlton and an eighteen year old straight boy called Luke Shields. They just kept telling me that it'd be okay and that to just close my eyes and let it happen. I was terrified. Lee Briggs told me, Luke and that girl Holly in a taxi with him to a brothel somewhere. We always had the same taxi driver until the other day. He would always look terrified and give us look of sympathy and apology. We were taken into this brothel and as it was my first time, Briggs dragged me into a room and pushed me down on the bed. I was told to wait and he left the room, locking me in. I tried to plan an escape but the next thing I knew, a man who was nearly three times the age of me walked into the room. He was leering at me and told me Manson was right and I looked like an angel. I remember screaming a lot and trying to get past him. He kept trying to grab me and eventually he did. He threw me onto the bed and before I could get up, he pinned me down and climbed on top of me. I took the advice of my friends and closed my eyes, imagining I was back home and this was not happening. Closing my eyes didn't take away all the pain, the roughness of the man above me and the helplessness I felt. It dawned on me after he had climbed off me that this was my life now. There was a high chance that I would be feeling this way for a very long time. I... I didn't know what to do... I just... I'm sorry!"

Kurt couldn't control his sobs this time as the memories and feelings of that first customer hit him hard. He buried his face in his hands, ignoring the pain he felt from putting pressure on his bruises and the cuts on his hands. He suddenly felt arms gently wrap around him and found himself being held against his father's chest. Burt held his son tightly but made sure he wasn't hurting him. He slowly stroked Kurt's hair, letting his son cry and let it all out. He knew it must been horrific for Kurt to relive the hell he had only recently escaped from. He knew it was to ensure there was enough evidence to put the men responsible away for life but Kurt was in so much pain. Burt could imagine the terror on Kurt's face as he tried to escape from a man who wanted to basically rape him. He kissed Kurt's head, desperately trying not to cry himself. Eventually Kurt pulled away and slowly reached up to kiss his father's cheek. He glanced at the policemen who was just watching the two of them; the tape still recording. He pulled slightly away from his father, who got the hint and moved back to his chair but took hold of Kurt's hand.

"Are you able to continue Kurt?" Sergeant Swift asked Kurt, looking concerned.

"Yes," Kurt responded, knowing he had to do it.

The Sergeant nodded, "Very well. There are only a couple of questions left and that's it. Firstly, can you talk about life for you during the past seven months? How you were treated?"

Kurt shut his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling his father squeeze his hand, "I was in hell on Earth. We were all treated like we were scum. Manson sometimes said we should feel lucky that he had found us as we were all worthless. He made it seem as if our reason for being on Earth was to be a whore. We had several customers a day, both men and women, and we had to put up with it. Any complaints received a beating. In the end you learnt to shut your mouth and not say anything. Sometimes it would be so hard though. You were expected to keep going and you had no energy. We weren't fed very well... you can probably tell that from how my body looks. If those men remembered, we would get a piece of bread and some water. If you complained you would either be beaten up then forced to continue or... you would be forced to take cocaine as it gives you energy.

"Did you ever take cocaine Kurt?" Sergeant Swift asked, making a note of what Kurt was saying.

"Twice," Kurt whispered before clearing his throat, "I've taken the drug twice. I literally had no energy and couldn't continue. I hoped they would beat me to death but instead Briggs grabbed my hair, yanked my head back and practically forced me to snort the powder. I couldn't believe I had become a drug taking whore. At that moment, I couldn't believe what my life had become. The second time it was injected into my veins as I was refusing to leave the basement. I was too tired and starving but I just wanted to die. I couldn't do it anymore. I was pinned down and Manson injected the needle into me before slapping me and telling me to stop disobeying him. You had to obey Manson otherwise there were consequences. There was no way of escaping as the whole operation was too closely guarded. I tried to escape once but I was beaten up and had a gun pointed at my head. Manson tortured me that day. He carved the words 'fag' and 'slut' into my arm and kept going over them. I must have blacked out several times. I never tried to escape again and knew I just had to accept that this was my life. I had to try not to make comments when Manson or his henchmen said something. I couldn't cry and I couldn't complain. It was like I shut my brain down and became an emotionless robot."

Kurt fell silent as he couldn't take about it anymore. He wanted the interview to end now. He could see his father looking at his arms hidden by the hospital gown. He tried to ignore the memory of Manson carving those words into his skin and he screamed and pleaded him for him to stop.

"Final question Kurt," Sergeant Swift said, his voice full of pity, "What happened on the day you were rescued?"

Kurt let his mind wonder back to a few days ago, "It had been such a long day. I had been at the brothel the majority of the day and just wanted to get back to the headquarters. I wanted to become numb. I remember leaving the brothel with Briggs, James and Hayley. A taxi pulled up and Briggs pushed us in. I was surprised it wasn't our usual driver. I was sitting in the middle and as usual, we all held one another's hands with our eyes closed, offering one another comfort. I remember opening my eyes as I could feel someone looking at me and I saw the taxi driver looking at me. As he drove he kept glancing at me. I wondered if he knew who I was somehow or if he was just concerned. When we got out of the taxi, when Briggs grabbed my arm, I thought I saw the driver start a little and I thought he was going to help but I was wrong. We were dragged down to the basement and thrown in. I crawled over to my mattress and pulled my knees to my chest, pushing the tears away. I wasn't going to be rescued. I saw Hayley trying not to cry so went to comfort her, hugging her to me. Hayley and I promised we wouldn't cry, refusing to let the other be hurt. I remember Manson coming in and asking how his sluts were doing. I had to bite my tongue to not snap at him. He chucked a piece of bread at us all individually and told us we were all good sluts for him. The next thing I knew the police was in the room and a fight broke out. I held Hayley to me; feeling terrified and knew we would die. I watched as two teenagers were killed and saw Paul Gladstone run away, with Manson shooting after him. Officer Adams here came over to us and introduced himself. I knew I was going to be saved but I didn't feel any emotion. I felt numb. Hayley and I tried to make our way past the fight and get out but I saw Manson aiming a gun at me. Hayley pushed me to the side and took the bullet, causing me to fall to the ground and hit my head. I pulled Hayley into my arms and pleaded with her not to die. I realised Manson wanted to eliminate all the sluts so there would be no one to talk. Hayley told me... she had no one and I needed to go home to my family. I told her she had me. I could feel tears in my eyes but no tears came. I couldn't cry, even when my friend was dying. I was pulled away from her and saw Manson being handcuffed. He winked at me before being led away. I returned to Hayley's side and watched as she took her last breath. I wished I had taken the bullet, I wished I could cry for her and I hated Thomas Manson so much in that moment. I was taken to the paramedics and laid down on a gurney. I remember not being able to feel. My whole life had changed in five minutes. I remember thinking everyone at home could have forgotten me. I didn't know how long I had been missing. It could have been years for all I knew. I remember the paramedic inserting some anaesthetic into my drip and me blacking out, thinking I just wanted to go home."

Kurt stopped abruptly and let his body slump. That was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Burt squeezed his hand but Kurt gave no indication that he felt it. He was trying to hold himself together.

"Recording finished at nine thirty seven a.m. on December the nineteenth two thousand and eleven," Sergeant Swift said as he pressed stop.

Kurt couldn't believe nearly an hour and a half had passed since they had started, but he knew that he had stopped a few times and he had probably cried longer than he had thought.

"Thank you very much Kurt. We'll be in touch. I suggest you get some rest, that was incredibly brave of you," Officer Adams said, smiling gently at Kurt.

Kurt watched as the two policemen spoke to his father and spoke his hand. They just smiled at him before leaving the room. It was like they knew to let him be.

Burt turned to face his son, "Kurt? How are you feeling buddy?"

"Tired," whispered Kurt, fatigue hitting him hard.

"You're so brave Kurt. You've been through so much and you're so strong," Burt murmured, stroking his son's hair gently, avoiding the stitches.

Kurt shook his head, "I don't feel strong Dad. I feel so weak and I don't know how to cope."

Burt took both of his hands in his, "Kurt you are strong. You're the strongest and bravest person I know. Many people would say the same. Hearing what you went through... it broke my heart son. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that but I'm so proud of you. You had the strength to survive in that hell. Not many people could do that but you did."

Tears were pooling in Kurt's eyes, "That's just it Dad. I might have had the strength to survive it but now what? I'm out of that hell but I don't know what to do. I'm in my own personal hell. I have to live with the fact that I was forced to be whore, I was forced to take cocaine and I was beaten up. I've had a best friend of mine die in my arms, I've... I just don't know anymore Dad."

To Burt's surprise, Kurt pulled his hands out of his grip and started rolling up the sleeve of his right arm. Burt tried to ignore how skinny his son's arms were and concentrated on Kurt's actions. He felt his breath leave him when he saw the two words carved into his son's right forearm. They weren't particularly big but he knew the damage they could do.

Kurt clenched his eyes shut, "I have to go around with the words 'fag' and 'slut' carved into my arm. Every time I see them... every time anyone sees them... they'll be a reminder of what happened to me. I heard the doctors discussing them, wondering what they could do. I doubt they'd be able to do anything."

Burt didn't know what to do or to say. His son looked so broken. Burt did the only thing a father could do. He gathered in his son in his arms and let him cry. It was like a barrier had broken in Kurt and the tears wouldn't stop. He just held Kurt and reminded him that he was loved. Eventually Kurt cried himself to sleep and Burt laid him gently on the bed. Burt moved back to his chair and buried his face in his hairs, letting the tears out himself. He didn't know how he could help his son but he was determined to love and support him no matter what.

**A/N: Now Burt and the police know everything. Kurt has told his story.**

**I can't wait for the last two episodes! Klaine and Burt, then Klaine proposal! Buzzing that Glee has been renewed for Season 5 and 6!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at MissLauraBishop on Twitter :)**

**misslaurielou88 **


End file.
